


Phlox

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock comes down with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlox

“But, Jim. There aren’t any flowers on-” 

“Yes, Bones, Thank you.” Jim closed the communicator and sighed, before moving across the room and to the pile of blankets that was his first officer. They had finished their last mission rather quickly, and had had extra time. Jim had decided to use that time to check out the icy planet they were on, and it was looking to be a mistake. His first officer had caught a sickness not unlike a cold. 

Spock was bundled up on the bed in the cabin they had borrowed, layers of thick blankets covering him. Jim had hoped not to disturb him when he made his call, but it seemed that hadn’t been the case. His first officer looked up at him with watery eyes and a green nose. “Flowers, Captain?” He asked, voice raspy and raw. 

Jim flushed. They had decided to remain on the planet because Spock, no matter what he said, had not wanted to be seen by the crew of the Enterprise in such a state. They had barricaded themselves in their borrowed cabin while the cold took it’s course. Jim had just told the Enterprise that they had decided to stay a few more days, but Bones had called, and Jim had been unprepared with an excuse. 

“Shut up,” Jim replied, smiling and without heat. He pressed his palm to Spock’s forehead to feel for his temperature. Spock was usually much cooler in body temperature than humans, his skin deliciously cool against Jim’s. It was unusual for Spock to feel so warm. He leaned up into Jim’s hand, eyes slipping closed and a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “My poor Vulcan.” Jim teased.

“Captain, please.” The barest hint of a smile on his lips before it was interrupted with a sneeze. Jim tutted softly and passed Spock the box of tissues that had been provided for them in the cabin. Spock took them gratefully and sat up to blow his nose. 

Jim could make the argument that Bones would be able to ease Spock’s symptoms, but he knew better than anyone else what it was like to avoid sickbay, so he remained quiet. He dutifully cared for his first officer, urging him to drink fluid when he was awake, and kept him as warm as possible. He could tell Spock appreciated it. 

Spock was shivering again, despite the heat of the cabin and the pile of blankets. Jim had even lit a fire in the fireplace. To Jim, it felt hot as Vulcan in the cabin, but Spock was still shivering. Jim stood up off the bed and climbed delicately over Spock, taking care to jostle his Vulcan as little as possible. He stayed up above the blankets, it was too warm for him already, but wrapped himself around Spock. He spooned his first officer, tucking his head into the space on Spock’s shoulder, and held him close. Body heat did tend to help with these things the most. 

Eventually Spock’s shivering stopped, and he fell asleep in Jim’s arms. Jim stroking his Vulcan’s hair and the flushed green tips of his ears softly, and kissing away tears from his watery eyes as he slept. It wasn’t vacation, but Jim wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I needed a title and I was looking at flowers that bloom in winter. Phlox is apparently one of those flowers. Phlox is also my favourite character in Enterprise. So this was an oppurtunity I couldn't pass up. [Also they are really pretty](http://www.americasbestflowers.com/images/newsletter/2011/15/phlox.jpg)
> 
> Please comment <3


End file.
